Behind Enemy Lines
by Sophia Prince
Summary: Arde tanto a ponto de enlouquecer.  .ChuckBlair, GG.


**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl pertence somente à Cecily Von Ziegesar, e também a Josh Schwartz e Stephanie Savage. _Infelizmente_, os personagens não me pertencem.  
**PS.:** Tem duas pessoas se pegando sem a menor vergonha na cara, se não gosta (o que eu acho difícil hoje em dia) é só clicar no **X** ali em cima.

**Behind Enemy Eyes**  
por Sophia Prince

Gemidos, o ranger da mesa, respirações aceleradas misturadas, e mais gemidos.  
Era a única coisa que se ouvia no local. A blusa social dele já estava pelo chão, o vestido dela já estava desarrumado, estava suspenso de modo que deixasse suas coxas descobertas e seus seios já estavam por fora do vestido. A mão de Chuck acariciava sua virilha, instigando-a, torturando-a, excitando-a.  
As unhas pintadas de vermelho marcavam-lhe os ombros, as costas, a nuca. A boca quente dele beijava-lhe os ombros, o colo. Suas costas arqueavam a cada momento em que sentia os dentes do outro se fechando em seu mamilo, insinuando um toque mais intimo em seu sexo. Uma das mãos de Blair esgueirou-se por seu ombro, chegando ao abdômen até que for fim alcançasse o elástico da boxer negra que Chuck usava e abaixou-a sem pestanejar, logo tomando o membro do outro em sua mão fazendo-o ofegar.  
Ao que a mão de Blair acariciava o membro de Chuck, ele ficava mais impaciente por sentir-se dentro dela, invadindo-a. Puxou para o lado o fino tecido preto que cobria o sexo de Blair, tocando-a intimamente. Um suspiro de prazer escapou dos lábios dela, excitando o moreno, mas ainda sem parar as carícias em seu membro.

Seus corpos suavam, o ar naquela pequena sala estava quente, os cabelos cor de avelã de Blair já colavam em sua pele, assim como os fios castanhos de Chuck grudavam em sua testa. Os lábios dele buscaram sedentos pelo da morena, puxando-a contra si com um braço enquanto com a outra mão livrava-a de sua ultima peça. Ela, por sua vez, parou de masturbá-lo e envolveu a cintura de Bass com suas pernas segurando-o pelos ombros, pronta para recebê-lo dentro dela. Seus corpos se uniram e um gemido alto de prazer escapou de suas bocas unidas. Os movimentos eram rápidos e brutos, alternados com movimentos lentos e torturantes.  
Como eles sentiam falta daquele toque tão íntimo. Os gostos se misturando, os gemidos se tornando grunhidos, o suor de ambos misturando-se ao do acariciou levemente o rosto de Waldorf com sua respiração falha. Seu sorriso cafajeste estava preso em sua face, como seu corpo no dela. Apesar de seus olhos brilharem em luxúria. Espalmou suas mãos nas pernas dela, apertando-lhe as coxas. Ele gostava das pernas bem torneadas dela tanto quanto gostava do sorriso ladino no rosto daquele **Anjo Demoníaco**.

**xxx**

A recepção estava cheia, como Eleanor Waldorf sabia fazer. O Grande Salão do Palace Hotel estava lotado. Alguns estilistas, amigos da família... Amigos de amigos. As festas promovidas pelas Waldorf eram sempre comentadas por semanas. Apesar das festas de Blair - e seu inseparável clube de prostitutas de luxo disfarçadas de estudantes - fossem bem mais comentadas que as de sua mãe.

– Viu Blair por aí? – A loira estonteantemente bela denominada como Serena perguntou à Nate, que negou com a cabeça tomando um gole de seu Martini.  
– Se encontrar Chuck por aí, diga que eu já estou indo. – pediu roucamente, aumentando a voz para que Serena o ouvisse apesar da música razoavelmente alta que tocava.

Ela acenou brevemente com a mão, recomeçando sua busca por Blair naquele salão.

**xxx**

Um gemido mais alto escapou dos lábios deles. Seus corpos tremeram de excitação, as unhas vermelhas de Blair cravaram na pele branca de Chuck, a grande cascata avelã fora jogada por cima dos ombros. Chegaram ao ápice no mesmo instante, e tão logo que isso aconteceu, seus corpos foram separados.  
Olharam-se uma ultima vez, antes de cobrir os corpos ainda extasiados de prazer.  
O vestido _Chanel_ preto voltara a cobrir os seios volumosos despidos por Bass. Ele, por sua vez, vestiu sua calça e sua blusa cor de vinho, logo procurando no bolso da mesma um baseado um pouco amassado. Acendeu-o com o isqueiro prata que jazia no bolso traseiro da calça preta que usava.  
Encostou-se no piano mogno de calda que havia no centro da suíte que tinha em seu próprio nome no Hotel de seu próprio pai. _Filho de uma puta riquinho e sortudo que Bass era!_ Ele conseguia tudo e todos com apenas uma assinatura no talão de cheques do pai. Ainda era possível ver marcas de suor do corpo de Blair na superfície lustrada do piano.

Assim que ela terminou de calçar o pé esquerdo do seu _Jimmy Choo_, passou as mãos pelo cabelo ajeitando-os. Quando fez menção de ir para o mais longe de Chuck e sair daquela suíte de uma vez por todas, ele a puxou bruscamente para si pelo braço. Quando abriu a boca para contestar, suas palavras foram morrendo em todos os milímetros avançados por ele em direção aos lábios marcados de vermelho de Blair.  
Seus lábios apenas se roçaram, mas o cheiro do Fahrenheit que ele usava misturou-se com o de erva que vinha de seu hálito, deixando-a tonta. Segurou-se nos ombros dele, e então a boca quente de Chuck moldou-se a dela sem dá-la tempo de pensar, iniciando um beijo sedento de desejo e paixão. Logo, os dedos finos de Blair agarraram-se nos fios desarrumados do outro, puxando-o para si. Girou seu corpo no piano, encostando-a brutamente no mesmo. Um gemido escapou dos lábios vermelhos da morena ao que sentiu as mãos de Bass apertá-la contra si e o instrumento, e isso fez com que um sorriso malicioso surgisse nos lábios do outro. Ambos os corpos tinham reações fortes com cada pressão entre seus corpos ou o leve roçar de suas línguas.

E então, antes que as carícias ousadas recomeçassem, Blair quebrou o beijo e roubou o baseado de Chuck tomando-o em sua boca, tragando-o demoradamente e logo seu corpo foi inundado por uma onda relaxante. Ele a olhava como um leão sedento. Enquanto a observava tragar o cigarro como uma atriz recém-saída dos filmes clássicos, acariciava a cintura dela sem diminuir a pressão contra o quadril da outra.  
Recebeu um leve beijo nos lábios e o cigarro em sua boca, e tão logo Blair saíra daquele quarto.

**N/A:** Aí está um surto EU-AMO-CHUCK-E-BLAIR da minha pessoa. Nunca escrevi uma fic GG, mas não é que ficou boa? Ah! Todo autor gosta de ter seu trabalho reconhecido e elogiado, então já sabem!

_Sophs._


End file.
